


A Cup of Coffee (Or Three)

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from @gotdaystro: "jinson; heartbroken!nyoung goes to a cafe to drink as much coffee to mend his heart and barista!jackson kept bugging him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Coffee (Or Three)

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored one night and asked my tlist to send me prompts. This is one of them.
> 
> Note: Unbeta'd.

Jinyoung realizes that heartbreak is more than just a pain on his chest. Heartbreak, he finds out, is a huge dent on his bank account. Maybe coming to a cafe to drink his heart out of coffee was not a good idea. He was pretty sure alcohol isn't as expensive as coffee. Damn it. Regrets.   
  
"That would be ￦100,000 sir." The barista announces, eyes boring onto Jinyoung's.   
  
"WHAT." Jinyoung's eyes snap up to the menu, mentally trying to compute how much a Venti White Mocha Americano with another shot of Vanilla could amount to this much. Sadly, Jinyoung sucks at math.   
  
Jackson, as it says on the name tag pinned on the boy's chest, smiles too innocently at him. "You must suck at Math because you can't even compute, man. Why are you even killing yourself with coffee?"   
  
Narrowing his eyes, Jinyoung can't even disagree considering as he's been in this cafe since it opened at 6AM and has bought 3 different cups of coffee with this as his 4th. Hey, his boyfriend just cheated on him and he has no plans on wallowing in sadness with alcohol. Hence the coffee shop.   
  
"Asshole. Tell me the true price." Jinyoung demands. His wallet only has ￦50,000 and he still needs to go home. This barista is just messing around with him, right? Coffee can't be  _that_ pricey.   
  
But Jackson grins so wide, "Why are you even drowning yourself in coffee, dude? You're too young and too cute to die from heart palpitations."   
  
Hearing a stranger call him cute is supposed to be creepy but Jinyoung is drunk on a Cappuccino, a Latte and a Caramel Macchiato. He's not sane enough for this.   
  
"You know what? Nevermind. Cancel my order." Jinyoung could still buy canned coffee from the grocery across the street anyway. He was already walking away, about to open the door when Jackson calls for him.   
  
"CUTE COFFEE BOY!"   
  
Jinyoung turns around to send a glare and _not_ because he was called cute. "What the--"   
  
"Come have a drink with me." Jackson grins, "I heard water is cheaper than coffee and that it also won't kill you from heart palpitation."   
  
If Jinyoung agreed, no one can blame him. He still believes he's not sane enough for this. Too much coffee is definitely not good.   
  
"Fine. You're buying me 1 litre."


End file.
